Precure★Cosmic Horizon!
This is a Precure fanmade series by: CureHaStar Please,do not edit this page,unless I ask you to do it. Thank you. Precure★Cosmic Horizon Precure★Cosmic Horizon is a fan made Precure season made by CureHa Star,the series motifs are Universe and Environment,and follow initially,3 girls: Aishino Junka, Shoko Jiyu and Umikawa Aita.It also have a Glitter Force counterpart to it, called Cosmic Glitter Force. Plot What will happen if the universe is endangered? Will there be anyone to save us? Meet the Cosmic Horizon Precure,4 young girls whose destiny is about to change! The Universe is a message of love! Let's go Precure!Cosmic Horizon! The plot follows Aishino Junka (Or Freya Mallory,in the Glitter Force English Dub),as she finds Kosumo,the seirei,a kind of a royal mascot of the Queen Ordelia's family,that comes from the Planet Of Light.Both of them soon are attacked by Asteroid,one of the knights of the Planetoid Trio,commanded by Chaotiza,the queen of the Planet of Darkness,whose plan is to destroy the Planet of Light.But the distruction of that said planet,would cause a great collapse in the universe,that would erase time and space.That's the why Queen Ordelia created the Space Eternales,jewel of great power that can transform anyone into a Precure.As Kosumo finds the first Space Eternale,the pace is changed for the good side.As Junka touches it,she transform into Cure Horizon,and the creation of a new team of heroes,called the Precure,is impended. Characters Cures *Aishino Junka/Cure Horizon:The pink Cure of the season,a caring girl,with no real objectives,until she found Kosumo and turned into a Precure.After a bunch of adventures she realizes that she want to become an Astronomer,and explore the space trough a telescope,but she will only fufill that dream if she defeats the Chaotiza.She is called Freya Mallory/Glitter Horizon in the English Dub. *Umikawa Aita/Cure Ocean:The blue Cure of the season,very classy and elegant,she is a shinto priestress at the Tsukinogawa Temple,and also an active member of the Student Council.She was peeking by when Junka detransformed for the fist time,and once they found the second Space Eternale,she became a Cure.She is called Daria Seaver/Glitter Ocean in the Glitter Force English version. *Shoko Jiyu/Cure Sky:The Yellow Cure of the season,unexpectedly tomboyish and sporty.Junka fought with a Tondemonai in front of her,and she wanted to be a Precure just for fun,without minding the reponsabilities.Later she found out that there were plenty of responsabilities,and decided to abandon the Cures,but after a moment of realization,she decided that she would accept being a Cure.In the Glitter Force Dub she is called Aracely Himmel/Glitter Sky *Myojo Staora/Cure Altair:The Purple Cure of the season,also the civillian/Cure form of Staora,after she is purified.She dreams of purifying her adoptive sister Meteora too,so they can be together again.She is very strong,determinated and stand for what is right.She is known as Adhara Staria/Glitter Starry in the English Dub. Allies *Kosumu/Uchuaida Gingawa:A Seirei,a kind of protective spirit that takes the shape of a hedgehog,she has the hability to transform human feelings into Space Eternales,and later on she becomes a human,and start calling herself Gingawa,but she still mantain her powers.In the English version she is called Cosmy,she is a Fairy instead,and once she is a human she call herself Maria. *Queen Ordelia:The queen of the Planet of Light,she is the most powerfull being of Planet of Light,having the power to mantain the stability of the whole universe.She have a missing daughter,called Altair,but where she has gone,is unknown.She is called Princess Cosmos in the English Dub *Yuna Keiko:A friend of Aishino Junka,very kind and polite,but slightly shy.Always ready to help her friends,but not directly,since she is not a Precure,but she always tries to do her best.She is called Lucia Amarveer in the English Dub. Villans *Chaotiza:A mysterious villan that commands everyone at the Planet of Darkness.She wants to destroy the Planet of Light,for unknown reasons. Her name in the Glitter Force Dub is The Dark Queen. *The Planetoid Trio:A trio of knights that serve the Planet of Darkness,also called The Dark Knights in the english dub. **Asteroid:One of the knigths of the Planetoid Trio,very stubborn and nervous,he is the definition of loud mouth.Very self-destructive,he is the most powerful of them.He is called Astero in the Glitter Force version. **Comet:The only female in the group,she have interest over Asteroid.Albeit her girly ways,she is very responsible,and also very powerful,she won't hesitate to attack other girls (Such as the Cures).She is called Comen in the English version. **Vortex:The son of Asteroid.Very naive and gullible,but also very capable,he is comic relief of the Planetoid Trio.He is called Vorty in the English dub. *The Dark Chaos Sisters:A duo of sisters,superiors to the Planetoid Trio,they used to work thogether to defeat the Cures.Also called the Dark Sisters in the Glitter Force version. **Meteora:One of the Dark Chaos Sisters,she is very stubborn and determinated to defeat the Cures.After the purification of Staora,She stops trusting everyone and wants vengeance on the Precure,because of Staora.She is known as Meteria in the English Dub. **Staora:The other Dark Chaos Sister,she,albeit being shy,is very powerful and definitly wants to destroy the Cures,but after she was purified by them,and after the reveal about Meteora not beign her sister,she join the Precure side.She is known as Staria in the English version. Monsters *Tondemonai:Meaning,literally "No way!" in japanese.These creatures are created from a Drak Momentale,that's insereted into an object. *Mottondemonai:A more powerful version of a regular Tondemonai,created from the Super Dark Momentales. Objects * Space Eternales:Jewels with metallic adorns to them,they serve as a transformation item.They are created by Kosumo,hwen she uses a powerful positive emotion and meterializes it.The Cure use them,and the Space Probelle,along with the prhase:"Precure,Space Order Eternity!" to transform.They are known as Space Charms in the Glitter Force version * Space Probelles:The transformation device the Cures use to transform.They look like small,adorned pens that have a blank space to inseret the Space Eternales.They are called Glitter Pens on the English Dub. * Dark Momentales:The extreme opposite of a Space Eternale,they are created by anyone that belong to the Planet of Darkness.They are used to create monsters.They are called Dark Charms on the Glitter Force version Trivia: * This is the second season to have a reformed villan as a purple Cure,the first beign Hugtto Precure with Cure Amour. More to be added on later